(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a removable handle for pans and to a pan with such a handle made of relatively soft material, as well as to a detachable connection with improved strength between a handle and a pan.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the art detachable connections between a handle and pan are known. An example of such a type of connection is illustrated in EP 1,121,041. Such a connection makes use of the reaction between two opposite surfaces of a rotating cam in order to achieve firm fixing of the handle once the connection is completed. This system necessarily requires very small tolerances in order to prevent the presence of play which would result in a not entirely rigid connection, thus giving the user the impression of a certain instability. Owing to the need for a very small amount of play, manufacture of the connection is relatively costly and each connection performed may require final adjustment.
EP 2,173,225 proposes providing a resilient part against which the cam reacts. In this way a stable play-free connection is ensured as a result of the elasticity of the fixing system.
One drawback which remains in the known rotating-cam systems is that, during rotation, the cam present on the handle slides against the reaction surface which is formed on a bracket projecting from the pan. If the cam and the bracket are not made of metal with the same hardness, this sliding action in the long run will damage one of the two surfaces. This results in both a weakening in the rigidity of the connection and partially engaged parts which make it difficult to insert and release the handle. For obvious strength-related reasons, usually the cam is made of a hard metal, such as steel, and the bracket must therefore be likewise made of a metal which is equally hard. The bracket is therefore usually made of suitable material and then fixed to the pan so as not to condition the choice of material used for the pan.
However, it would often be preferable to avoid using a separate bracket or also manufacture the bracket with the possibility for a wider choice of materials. For the abovementioned reasons, this is not always possible with cam-type locking systems and therefore often use of the removable handle is dispensed with. For example, in the case of aluminium pans, with the known systems it is not possible to manufacture a single-piece pan having an engaging seat for the removable handle.
The general object of the present invention is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks by providing a detachable connection which ensures a solid and reliable joint, with a pleasing sense of solidity for the user, without any constraints as regards the resistance of the engaging seat to rotation of the locking cam.